Another Regret Story
by eunhaezha
Summary: Tapi kemudian, Jongin mulai membenci keberadaan Joonmyun di sisi Kyungsoo. Perasaan benci yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai cemburu. A KaiSoo/KaiDo ff.
1. Prologue

Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyun, Krystal.

Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Pairing: Kaisoo

Warning: MPREG!

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Kyungsoo, namja berciri khas matanya yang lebar adalah seorang yang penyayang, imut, innocent dan ceria. Anak satu - satunya dan merupakan pewaris tunggal dari Do Corporation. Salah satu perusahaan keluarga terkenal dan terkuat di dunia bisnis Korea.

Di sisi lain, Jongin datang dari keluarga Kim. Seperti halnya Do Corporation, keluarga Kim juga terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea karena menjamurnya perusahaan cabang di bawah nama mereka. Tapi tak seperti kepribadian Kyungsoo yang ceria dan hangat, Jongin lebih terkenal sebagai bad boy. Seorang yang reckless dan happy-go-lucky one.

Lalu suatu hari, karena perjanjian bodoh kedua kakek mereka, mereka diharuskan untuk menikah. Awalnya, mereka terang - terangan menolak keputusan sepihak itu. Kyungsoo yang masih harus meneruskan kuliahnya dan Jongin yang dari awal sudah memiliki Krystal. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka menyadari kalau mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah pernikahan itu. Mereka setuju untuk menikah tapi dengan suatu perjanjian yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengetahui.

Setelah menikah, mereka dipaksa untuk tinggal di bawah satu atap. Tapi, sudah jelas bagi mereka berdua, bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berbagi kamar tidur, apalagi tidur bersama. Masing - masing hanya akan mengurusi dirinya sendiri, bahkan bicara dan makan bersama pun tidak diperbolehkan. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Jongin adalah Kyungsoo yang mulai mencintainya, dan semua perjanjian yang telah mereka buat, membuat Kyungsoo semakin menderita.

Jongin pun masih melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Krystal dan bahkan tak jarang Krystal menginap di rumah mereka dan melakukan sex dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang bisa mendengar suara suara intim mereka sepanjang malam hanya bisa manangis, membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan merasa pathetic. Beruntung, dia masih mempunyai Joonmyun, sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya dan senantiasa meminjamkan pundaknya untuk bersandar. Kapanpun Kyungsoo melihat Jongin bersama dengan Krystal, Joonmyun akan selalu ada di sana untuk menenangkannya.

Tapi, hanya dengan berderingnya telepon rumah, mendatangkan perubahan besar bagi hidup mereka. Suatu hari, ayah Jongin berbicara kalau dia menginginkan seorang cucu, secepatnya. Dan karena mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah Jongin, mereka memutuskan untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Selama kehamilannya, Kyungsoo mengerti satu hal bahwa Jongin masih saja menemui Krystal. Satu – satunya orang yang perhatian padanya hanyalah Joonmyun. Orang yang tak mengenal dia dan Joonmyun, pasti akan mengira kalau Joonmyun adalah suaminya. Dan Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Tapi kemudian, Jongin mulai membenci keberadaan Joonmyun di sisi Kyungsoo. Perasaan benci yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai cemburu. Dia akan marah seketika ketika melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum saat menghabiskan waktu bersama Joonmyun. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongin masih belum menyadarinya...

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya kalo bahasanya lumayan semrawut~ first trial nyoba bikin ff pake b. indonesia soalnya~ ^^ Yang review saya doain masuk surga deh! bwahaha~


	2. Chapter 1

Pagi itu tak secerah pagi - pagi sebelumnya, burung – burung yang biasa berkicau memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam sarang mereka, langit yang biasa tersenyum cerah hanya menunjukkan wajah muramnya, dan tak lupa sang mentari yang kelihatan enggan membagikan sinarnya.

"Kalian bersedih untukku ya?" Ucap seorang namja yang sebenarnya bermata lebar namun kini matanya tak lebih lebar dari mata sipit orang Korea pada umunya. Di dekat jendela ia berdiri, menyaksikan pemandangan yang menurutnya sedikit menyesakkan.

Perlahan ia membuka gorden jendela itu, membiarkan udara pagi yang cukup dingin memenuhi ruangannya. Ia hirup sekali udara itu lalu tersenyum pelan, "Jangan pernah bersedih untukku~"

Ia melihat ke arah langit, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan berkata, "Kau sangat cantik kalau berwarna biru, abu – abu tidak cocok untuk awan putihmu!" Pandangannya beralih ke matahari yang dengan senangnya bersembunyi di balik kumpulan awan muram, "Dan Kau! Kau harusnya bersemangat memberikan sinarmu itu pada kami semua! Kenapa kau bersembunyi huh? Ayolah tersenyum~" Namja imut itu berbicara seakan ia bicara pada manusia.

"Eoh, Do Kyungsoo sudah mulai gila ya? Bicara pada langit dan matahari seperti itu? Memangnya mereka bisa mendengarmu? Aku pikir kau ini hanya bodoh, tapi ternyata kau ini seorang idiot ya!" Suara yeoja tiba – tiba muncul di ruang tempat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela berada, membuatnya membelakangi si empunya suara. Goresan baru tengah terukir di hatinya yang sudah banyak terluka. Menahan tangisnya, ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum kecil pada yeoja itu.

"Selamat pagi Krystal ssi~" Ia menyapa pelan, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Si yeoja berdecak kesal, "Sudahlah cepat masak sesuatu! Aku lapar!"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan memasak lagi Krystal ssi~" Kyungsoo berkata terbata sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku lapar dan aku ingin makan! Kau tahu kan, kegiatan semalam menguras tenagaku. Melakukan itu dengan Jongin seperti menghadapi serigala. Sulit sekali membuat dia kelelahan." Krystal tertawa licik sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk menggerakkan bahkan hanya ujung jarinya saja. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya terlalu perih untuk dirasakan. Ia tahu kalau Jongin tetap saja melakukan itu dengan Krystal. Ia tidak tuli, ia mendengar lenguhan – lenguhan dari mulut keduanya semalaman.

Di saat air mata mengancam uuntuk menetes dari pelupuk matanya, Jongin datang ke ruangan itu dan langsung memeluk Krystal dari belakang. "Honey! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di sana! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hem?" Ucapnya di telinga Krystal mesra, sambil menggigit kecil telinga kiri yeoja itu.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya memperingatkan istrimu yang baik hati ini untuk tidak memasak untuk kita! Kau tahu kan, itu berbahaya bagi anakmu juga!" Krystal berpaling menghadap Jongin, membawa tangannya untuk mengapit muka Jongin dan berkata dengan angelic face nya.

Kyungsoo tercengang, "Apa?" batinnya dalam hati.

Jongin mengecup bibir Krystal sekilas lalu berpaling pada Kyungsoo, "Kau dengar itu, bodoh? Bahkan dia mengkhawatirkanmu! Bersyukurlah dia masih mau mengingatkanmu! Jangan lakukan hal macam – macam yang bisa mengancam anak dalam perutmu! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bayi itu! Kau ini benar – benar merepotkan!" Jongin berkata keras dan memastikan Kyungsoo mengingat setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya baik – baik.

Runtuhlah pertahanan Kyungsoo, tidak hanya setetes, air matanya kini sudah mengalir tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan?" Jongin berjalan ke arahnya, namun ia tak menghindar. "Menangis menangis dan menangis? Dasar namja lemah!" Jongin bertanya dengan nada menghina. Ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan meremasnya kuat.

_"Sakit… Hentikan Jongin… Kumohon…" _Kyungsoo berharap kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutnya agar Jongin melepas cengkeramannya, namun nihil. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara.

"Jonginnie baby~ Biarkan saja dia! Sebaiknya kita mandi sekarang, bukankah kau masih harus pergi ke kantor?" Krystal memeluk Jongin dari belakang, menyusupkan tangannya ke dada bidang Jongin, merasakan setiap jengkal abs yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Matanya menatap langsung mata Kyungsoo yang masih penuh dengan air mata. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Arghh Krys, hentikan sekarang juga kalau kau tak ingin aku menyerangmu lagi!" Jongin melepas cengkeramannya pada bahu Kyungsoo dan berbalik untuk mencium Krystal. Panas dan liar.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar sambil menutup mulutnya erat, melihat suamimu mencium gadis lain di depan matamu sendiri lebih menyakitkan daripada mendengar desahan – desahan mereka setiap malam.

Tak kuat melihat pemandangan menjijikkan itu, Ia berlari ke luar rumah dengan cepat. Tak menghiraukan bahwa ia masih mengenakan piyama.

Kyungsoo tahu kalau sedari tadi langit pun sudah bersedih untuknya. Ia tak kaget saat merasakan tetesan – tetesan air jatuh dari langit, membasahi tubuh kecilnya. Sepertinya langit tak ingin orang lain melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia berjalan sampai ke arah taman, taman di mana ia biasa pergi untuk menenangkan diri selama setahun ini, selama pernikahannya dengan Kim Jongin.

Hujan masih senantiasa menemani langkahnya menuju suatu bangku di dalam taman itu. Ia duduk di sana, memperhatikan ikan – ikan koi yang sedang berenang menikmati tetesan air hujan dalam kolam di depan bangkunya.

"Maafkan umma yang tak bisa menjagamu yang bahkan masih dalam kandungan, nak! Kumohon kuatlah bersamaku setidaknya sampai 3 bulan lagi…" Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya sayang. Ia sudah tak bisa merasakan apakah itu air hujan atau air matanya sendiri yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Beberapa saat hujan pun reda dan Kyungsoo berniat untuk pulang. _"Dingin…"_ Tubuh mungilnya menggigil. Ia memaksa kaki kecilnya untuk berjalan cepat. Saat keluar dari gerbang taman itu, ia mulai bisa merasakan sakit di kepalanya. _"Pusing.."_ Kyungsoo berucap pelan berulang kali sebelum kegelapan menghampiri penglihatannya dan kesadaran hilang dari dirinya.

_"Putih.. Sepi.. Bau menyengat ini… Kenapa aku di sini?" _Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati setelah mengerjapkan matanya untuk mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

"Soo, apa ada yang sakit? Kau tidak apa – apa kan?" Seorang namja berpakaian putih bersih dan memakai kacamata modis berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Menanyainya dengan muka khawatir.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan lemah matanya sekali, menandakan ia baik – baik saja.

Sang namja menghembuskan nafas berat, "Syukurlah! Kau membuatku khawatir tahu! Tadi aku sudah hampir pulang, tapi tiba – tiba ada dua orang wanita paruh baya berteriak minta bantuan di depan pintu rumah sakit, aku berlari ke sana dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapatimu tergeletak tak berdaya dan basah kuyup. Apa yang terjadi?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya, menuntut penjelasan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus peutnya pelan. "Hanya masalah kecil, hyung…"

"Kau berbohong!" timpal sang namja cepat.

"Kalau hyung sudah tahu kenapa bertanya lagi?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, memandang langit – langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Lagi – lagi sang namja menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, "Apa lagi sekarang? Tak cukupkah ia menyakiti batinmu selama ini? Kyungsoo kumohon pergilah dari rumah itu, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku jika kau tak ingin kembali ke rumah orang tuamu.. Aku yakin si Jongin brengsek itu tidak akan keberatan.." Ia bicara sepenuh hati sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Joonmyunnie hyung.. kau tahu aku tak bisa pergi dari rumah itu kan? Aku tak ingin mengkhianati janjiku pada umma.." Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyun nanar.

"Kau akan terus tersakiti jika kau tetap di sana.." Namja bernama Joonmyun itu mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Aku tak apa – apa hyung.. Aku akan bertahan.. Setidaknya sampai bayi ini lahir…" Ia menaruh tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Kau ini memang keras kepala Kyungsoo…" Joonmyun ikut tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu mengharapkan kehadiran bayinya.

"Hyung tidak pulang? Jam shift mu sudah habis kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan pulang, memangnya siapa yang akan menjagamu kalau aku pulang?"

"Ada banyak perawat di sini, Joonmyun hyung pulang saja, kau tidak tidur dari tadi malam, dokter!" Kyungsoo protes.

"Siapa bilang kau akan tinggal di sini lebih lama? Kita akan pulang bersama, istirahatlah di rumah, aku tahu kau benci bau rumah sakit…" Joonmyun tersenyum, senyum yang menurut teman perempuan Kyungsoo bisa menyinari seluruh apartemen nya saat mati lampu.

Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku tak yakin aku bisa berjalan sampai ke bawah… Aku masih pusing.."

Joonmyun kali ini tertawa, "Kau tahu apa gunanya sahabat, Kyungsoo?" Ia bertanya sambil memposisikan tangannya untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo bridal style.

"Hyung yahh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini memalukan! Turunkan! Turunkan! Aduh!" Kyungsoo menutupi mukanya setelah Joonmyun berhasil menggendongnya.

"Terlalu jauh untuk mengambil kursi roda, dengan begini aku tak perlu kembali dua kali untuk membawamu keluar.." Joonmyun mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

Tepat seperti yang Kyungsoo prediksikan, semua mata tertuju pada mereka sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir.

_"Kenapa bukan Jongin?"_ Ia bertanya pada hatinya. _"Pasti menyenangkan jika yang menggendongku sekarang ini adalah dia dan bukannya Joonmyun hyung.."_

"Kau memikirkan si brengsek itu?" Joonmyun bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah menempatkan Kyungsoo di kursi samping tempat kemudinya.

"Sedikit.." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan.

"Dasar kau ini!" Sang dokter memulai mesinnya dan membawa mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Jongin mengeram mendengar bel rumah yang terus berdering sedari tadi. "Kemana si bodoh itu? Kenapa tidak membukanya?" Ia bergumam dari kamar tidurnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

"Cari sia-? Yahh!" Belum selesai Jongin bertanya, ia sudah didesak masuk oleh orang di hadapannya.

"Maaf! Salahmu sendiri kan berdiri di tengah pintu masuk seperti itu…" Joonmyun berkata sarkastik.

Jongin, yang merasa tertantang oleh kata – kata Joonmyun, segera mendekatinya berniat untuk melayangkan tinju ke mukanya tapi terhenti saat Kyungsoo menjerit, menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti.

Jongin meringis, "Dasar kau memang murahan Do Kyungsoo! Sudah berani membawa selingkuhanmu ke dalam rumahku, eoh?" Ia bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. "Ngomong – ngomong kenapa dia menggendongmu seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa berjalan ya? Oh Gosh Tuan Kim, betul kan itu namamu, seharusnya kau jangan bermain kasar dengannya! Dia itu sangat lemah! Satu ronde saja dia pasti sudah kelelahan.. Apalagi dia sekarang sedang hamil! Wow, dari awal seharusnya aku sudah mengira yang menanam benih di rahimmu itu bukan aku saja! Sepertinya anak dalam perutmu itu juga bukan anakku saja…" Jongin mengidikkan bahunya dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mati – matian menahan tangis dan Joonmyun yang sebenarnya ingin menghajar Jongin namun dihentikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak murahan Jongin.. Bayi ini adalah anakmu… Aku tak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain.. hanya denganmu.." Kyungsoo bicara di tengah isakannya. Kata – kata Jongin bagaikan garam yang ditaburkan di atas hatinya yang sudah terluka, berlubang besar dan tak ada kemungkinan akan tertutup kembali.

Rasanya?

Perih?

Bukan!

Lebih dari itu.

"Ssshh.. ya aku percaya padamu.. ini anak Jongin.. ssshhh, sekarang tidurlah, Kyungsoo.." Joonmyun menidurkan Kyungsoo yang masih bergumam tak jelas di atas ranjangnya.

Menggenggam tangannya erat, Joonmyun mulai menyenandungkan lagu agar Kyungsoo bisa segera terlelap.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal_

_Nae simjangeul geodueoga_

_Geurae nalkharoulsurok joha_

_Dalbitjochado nuneul gameun bam_

_Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon_

_Hwigeun anui han gujeori eotdeoramyeon_

_Neoui geu saramgwa bakkun sangcheo modu thaewobeoryeo_

_Baby don't cry tonight_

_Eodumi geodhigo namyeon_

_Baby don't cry tonight_

_Eobseotdeon iri dwael geoya_

_Mulgeophumi dwaenenun geoseun niga aniya_

_Kkeutnae molla ya hae deon_

_So baby don't cry, cry_

_Nae sarangi neol jikhiltheni_

"Seandainya saja kau mau melihatku walau hanya sekali, Kyungsoo.." Joonmyun melepas genggaman tangannya dari Kyungsoo, tersenyum pahit.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan rumah itu setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidur dengan nyaman.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di ruang keluarga. Di mana Jongin menantinya, bermaksud memancing emosinya. Ia melihat sekilas namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal saja? Dia akan kesepian kalau kau tinggal pergi.. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengusik kalian.. Anggap saja rumah sendiri.." Jongin tiba – tiba berujar.

Joonmyun yang semula bisa mengontrol emosinya, merasa ia sudah berada pada batasnya. Dikepalkan telapak tangannya dan berbalik menatap Jongin. "Kau memang orang paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini!"

"Oh man! Aku hanya menikmati hidup!" Jongin masih bersikap enteng.

Joonmyun mengeratkan giginya, "Apa salah Kyungsoo di masa lalu hingga ia harus terperangkap olehmu?"

Jongin merasa tersinggung, "Jaga bicaramu, Tuan! Kau pikir hanya dia yang merasa terperangkap di sini huh? Kau tidak mengerti apa – apa! Kami berdua sama – sama terjebak! Bedanya, aku masih bisa bergerak dalam lubang sempit ini sedangkan Kyungsoo mu itu tidak bisa kemana – mana! Jika kau ingin menyalahkan orang atas menderitanya Kyungsoo, salahkan kakeknya!"

"Tetap saja kau tak perlu menyakitinya sampai sejauh ini!" Joonmyun keukeuh menyalahkan Jongin.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Menyakitinya?"

"Ya! Yang bisa kau lakukan selama ini hanyalah menyakitinya.. Memastikan luka di hatinya tetap menganga setiap harinya.. Atau mungkin membuatnya bertambah lebar.." Joonmyun mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali Jongin tak mengerti.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Jongin bertanya, heran.

Dan Joonmyun tertawa, pathetic. "Sudah kuduga selain brengsek kau juga bodoh, Tuan Muda!"

"Jangan berbelit – belit! Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu semua?" Jongin mulai kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, suatu hari nanti saat dia menghilang dari sisimu, kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya kembali, meski menggunakan segala cara yang ada… _Karena aku tak akan membiarkannya jatuh ke tanganmu lagi, Kim Jongin!_" Joonmyun mengucapkan kelimat terakhirnya dalam hati.

"Mendapatkannya? Ayolah Jangan bercanda! Untuk apa aku mencarinya lagi? Dia menghilang itu impianku!" Jongin tertawa keras.

"Kau ini buta! Kau bahkan tak bisa melihat ketulusannya.." Joonmyun berkata sambil berjalan ke luar rumah itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

* * *

A/N: eh, maaf ya~ aku mulai ceritanya waktu mereka udah nikah plus emak udah hamil! aku takut kalo dibuat dari pertama mereka ketemu ntar ceritanya kepanjangan~ rencana ini 4 chapter udah selesai~ Jadi harap maklum! XDD And ini cerita major angst lho ya! Yang ga kuat jangan maksa baca~ Sebenarnya ga ngikutin trend para kaisoo fic writer yang suka membunuh salah satu dari mereka, tapi plot ini memungkinkan aku untuk melakukannya~ tergantung kalian si~ gimana maunya? dibuat sekarat atau dibunuh? Bwahaha~ #author gila ^^

* * *

Review corner:

creepyJIRA, eh ini lanjutannya~ ^^ aduh gimana ya? emang udah nasibnya emak (aku manggilnya D.O emak) kali ya? Jangan nangis sekarang, ntar aja kalo D.O nya uda mati baru nangis~ XDD

Reita, iya, yang kemarin itu prolog~ ini chapter 1nya~ ^^

kimhyunshi, yayyyy! kaisoo jjang~ /bangga jadi anak kaisoo/ :D

Guest, gitu ya? ^^ makasih lho! Padahal angst kok dibilang seru? kayaknya semua pada seneng kalo si emak (D.O maksudnya) dibikin menderita! XDD

aoora, aww, makasih.. ini chappie 1nya, tapi next chappie ga janji bisa kebut"an, soalnya tugas kuliah banyak.. -.- (#eehh kok jadi curhat)

fyeahkaido, lolz! kamu lucu! ^^ iya iya, ini chappie 1nya~

Kyungsoo's ANGLE, eh gitu ya? terserah deh mau dianggap apa, sinopsis juga boleh! XD

kurous, gak bagus" banget kok! ^^ plotnya juga udah pasaran, pasti udah bisa nebak gimana akhirnya~ :p

Fishy Panda, aduh jangan galau dong! ^^

Numpangbaca, tu kan! demen banget si emak dibuat menderita! haha~ kalo image bapak sebagai bad boy mah udah melekat sangat.. Aku kasih Krystal di sini soalnya aku suka ma dia, maaf aja perannya jadi orang jahat! ^^v Trus kalo Suho, emang dari sononya si grandpa udah jadi cockblock nya kaisoo~ ^^

LeeKim, iya ini T~ Maaf ya, aku ga bisa buat fic NC pake bahasa Indonesia (sumpah canggung)~ kalau disini cuma ada sedikit bahasanya aja yang NC (?) XDD

Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, gila, penname nya panjang banget! XD ini chappie 1nya~ ^^

* * *

Makasih sangat buat yang udah ngasih review! *nangis* #terharu~ Sumpah, kemarin aku ga niat buat update hari ini, tapi karena aku liat kalian antusias buat tahu lanjutannya, tadi malem aku nulis sampai jam 12~ :') (sampai PR aku lupain) lolz! Jangan contoh saya ya! XDD

Chappie 2 nya minggu depan ya, mohon sabar~ soalnya PR aku lagi banyak"nya~

Akhir kata, bagi yang ingin ngomong" sama aku, bisa main ke twitter aku (iDoBeeBoo) atau yang suka baca fic pake bahasa inggris, cap cus aja ke tumblr (kaisoo-fics) atau LJ (temptinglips)! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Saat kehamilannya mulai memasuki usia tujuh bulan, bukannya kasih sayang ekstra yang selayaknya diperoleh ibu – ibu saat menanti kelahiran anaknya yang didapat, Kyungsoo justru menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan banyak hal yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan karena itu bisa membahayakan nyawa sang bayi dalam perutnya.

Tapi salahkah ia yang memikirkan nasib anaknya setelah lahir ke dunia nantinya? Bukan tentang kekayaan yang ada dalam pikirannya, semua orang juga tahu kalau anaknya akan menjadi anak paling beruntung –setidaknya- di seluruh Korea Selatan. Cucu pertama dari dua perusahaan paling berpengaruh di negeri ginseng itu pasti akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang jelas lebih dari layak.

Yang ia khawatirkan tak lain dan tak bukan adalah status anaknya di mata seorang Kim Jongin, suaminya. Belum pernah selama tujuh bulan ini Jongin menanyakan keadaan bayinya. Ia hanya akan mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan nada kasar untuk menjaga bayi dalam perutnya baik – baik, bukan karena Jongin peduli padanya, hanya semata untuk memastikan permintaan ayahnya segera terpenuhi.

Kyungsoo takut, kalau nantinya Jongin hanya akan menyayangi anaknya di depan orang banyak dan mengacuhkannya saat mereka hanya bertiga. Ketakutannya semakin bertambah setelah beberapa waktu lalu Jongin mengatakan adanya kemungkinan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya adalah anak dari Joonmyun.

Bagaimana mungkin itu anak Joonmyun jika satu – satunya orang yang pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin meyakinkan Jongin akan hal itu, tapi keinginannya hanya berbuah kekecewaan tiap kali Jongin mengangkat tangannya bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Ia harusnya tak melupakan salah satu poin dari perjanjian mereka yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak boleh bicara hal - hal yang tidak penting.

Sesuatu yang dianggap Kyungsoo penting, bagi Jongin hanyalah bualan belaka.

Satu hal lagi yang paling membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan adalah bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada anaknya tentang keharmonisan dalam keluarganya kelak. Bagaimana jika Jongin tetap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Krystal dan mengajaknya untuk menginap di rumah bahkan setelah bayinya lahir? Jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan saat mulut kecil anaknya menanyakan mengapa appa dan ummanya tidak tidur dalam satu ranjang? Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada anaknya kalau sebenarnya appanya tidak pernah mencintai ummanya?

Setiap waktu Kyungsoo memikirkan hal – hal itu, tak jarang air mata mengiringi setiap hembusan nafas beratnya.

Tak lelahkah ia atas semua yang ia rasakan?

Lelah! Ingin sekali Kyungsoo berteriak agar beban di pundaknya yang semakin hari semakin berat berkurang walau hanya sedikit. Ingin sekali ia meminta Jongin untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya satu kali. Ingin sekali ia meminta Jongin mendekap dan menyayanginya walau hanya sedetik.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan. Harapan kosong yang dimiliki oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Halo!" Jongin menjawab ponselnya malas.

"Kim Jongin, ajak Kyungsoo kemari untuk makan malam! Aku ingin menanyakan keadaannya dan calon cucuku~" Suara gembira pria di seberang telepon sukses membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya yang ia sandarkan malas di atas meja.

"Ap-pa.. oh Y-ya tentu saja.." Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak melihat layar ponsel touch screennya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab panggilan tadi.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berhasil membuatnya seperti itu, satu – satunya orang yang sangat ia takuti, Appanya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai terlambat!" Ucapnya mengakhiri telepon itu.

"Ne.." Jongin menjawab dengan sopan.

Beberapa detik setelah tersadar dari pikirannya, dengan segera ia mencari nomor Kyungsoo di dalam ponsel yang masih ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Hal-lo.." Jawab Kyungsoo agak terbata. Terkejut, karena Jongin tiba – tiba meneleponnya.

"Kau! Bersiap – siaplah! Jam tujuh aku akan menjemputmu! Appa ingin melihatmu!" Jongin berkata langsung pada poinnya.

"…"

"Hei kau Do Kyungsoo! Apa kau mendengarkanku bicara?" Jongin menaikkan nada bicaranya saat Kyungsoo tak menjawab kata – katanya.

"N-ne, aku mengerti Jongin ssi~" Kyungsoo berbicara sopan, membuat Jongin berdecih.

Mengakhiri panggilannya, ia tak lantas bersiap – siap untuk pulang. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan tersenyum, senyum khas playboy. "Aku masih punya dua jam kan? Tak ada salahnya menemui Krystal dulu.."

"Iya hyung, aku pasti akan meminumnya, jangan khawatir.." Kyungsoo terkikih pelan mendengar sahabatnya yang berbicara panjang lebar, menasihatinya layaknya seorang ibu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu? Aku bicara begini karena aku tahu kau tidak akan meminum susu itu kalau tidak diingatkan.." Sang hyung menimpali. Perhatian yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo dapatkan dari Jongin, ia dapatkan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Joonmyun hyung ini sudah seperti umma saja~" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya di depan cermin yang menghadap tepat ke arah ranjangnya.

"Eoh, jinjja? Apa aku terdengar cerewet seperti Bibi Do?" Joonmyun terkikih juga pada akhirnya.

"Ne, umma itu cerewet.. Dan cerewetnya akan bertambah dua kali lipat kalau sudah menyangkut kesehatan.." Kyungsoo mengingat bagaimana ummanya memarahinya saat ia tidak memakan makan malamnya.

"Soo.." Joonmyun memanggil Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya yang besar. "Ne hyung?"

"Kau yakin tak ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayimu?" Joonmyun bertanya pelan.

"Aku yakin.. aku ingin itu nantinya menjadi kejutan, hyung.." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan antusias, membuat Joonmyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang keputusanmu.. Tapi apa itu tidak membuatmu kebingungan memilih warna apa yang harus kita beli untuk keperluan bayimu nanti?" Pertanyaan Joonmyun ada benarnya, namun Kyungsoo tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kita beli saja yang warna pink.." Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

"Tunggu tunggu! Bagaimana kalau anakmu laki – laki?" Joonmyun dengan antusiasnya membicarakan masalah ini.

"Ah, tapi aku yakin kalau anakku ini perempuan, hyung.." Kyungsoo tak kalah antusias menjawab sembari mengelus perut besarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita akan membeli semuanya dengan warna pink. Termasuk cat tembok untuk mengecat kamarnya!" Sang dokter memutuskan.

"Cat? Memangnya siapa yang akan mengecat?" Kyungsoo membayangkan dirinya yang berperut besar menaiki tangga untuk mengecat kamar yang akan ditempati bayinya kelak. "Terima kasih hyung, tapi tidak perlu.." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Joonmyun tertawa keras, "Bodoh kau! Pasti tadi kau membayangkan sedang mengecat kamar itu sendiri kan?"

"Eh, memang kenapa? Siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya? Tidak mungkin kan aku meminta bantuan Jongin?" Kyungsoo terkikih kecil.

Joonmyun sedikit menyesal mengangkat topic ini, ia tidak ingin mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang si brengsek itu. Ia tahu, sampai detik itu pun yang Jongin bisa lakukan adalah menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah, besok saja kita putuskan saat berada di mall."

"Hyung benar akan mengantarku?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Sudah pasti kan! Lagi pula bibi Do sendiri yang secara eksklusif memintaku untuk menemanimu.." Joonmyun dengan bangga mengatakan.

"Sekali lagi terima kas-" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyampaikan terima kasih pada sahabatnya, suara ketukan keras terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Kau ini lama sekali! Cepat turun ke bawah! Appa tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama!" Jongin berkata keras seperti biasanya tepat di depan muka Kyungsoo.

"Y-ya, aku akan mengambil jaket dulu.." Dengan cepat Si namja bermata besar mundur ke arah ranjang, di mana ia menaruh jaketnya tadi.

Setelah memakai jaketnya dengan baik, ia segera keluar kamar. Mengingat kalau ponsel dalam genggamannya masih terhubung dengan sahabatnya, dengan sigap ia menaruhnya di telinga kirinya.

"Hyung kau masih disana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, takut jikalau Jongin mendengarnya dan akan berpikir yang aneh – aneh lagi tentang mereka.

"Ya! Ada apa? Apa lagi yang ia katakan tadi?" Joonmyun bertanya khawatir. Ia bisa mendengar Jongin yang berbicara keras kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada hyung! Percayalah! Sudah ya, aku harus pergi sekarang.. Selamat malam.." Kyungsoo cepat – cepat menutup teleponnya dan berjalan ke luar rumah di mana Jongin menunggu dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Lamban!" Jongin berujar singkat setelah Kyungsoo memasuki mobil, lagi – lagi bermaksud menghinanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam – dalam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan maaf pada suaminya itu.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya sepanjang jalan ke rumah orang tua Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin memulai sedari tadi, tapi melihat Jongin yang sudah memakai headset di kedua telinganya, Kyungsoo memendam keinginannya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah mewah milik keluarga Kim.

"N-ne.." Kyungsoo menjawab ragu – ragu.

"Awas saja kalau mereka sampai curiga seperti waktu lalu!" Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo agar tak melakukan hal bodoh.

"Aku mengerti Jongin ssi~" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Jongin yang tak sengaja menatapnya.

_"Manis.."_ Batin Jongin menyeruak. Ia terpaku melihat sosok di depan matanya.

Kyungsoo merasa takut melihat Jongin menatapnya seperti itu, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Jongin yang sadar dari lamunannya segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat, _"Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"_

"Jongin ssi~" Kyungsoo melihat khawatir ke arah suaminya yang tiba – tiba bersikap aneh.

Sebagai balasan, Jongin menatap tajam ke arahnya sebentar lalu keluar dari mobil. Menutup pintu itu dan berlari ke arah pintu di mana Kyungsoo berada. Dibukanya pintu itu, tanda bagi Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar dari mobil juga.

Baru saja mereka akan berjalan memasuki pintu rumah yang besar itu, orang tua Jongin muncul dan memanggil keduanya senang.

"Kyungsoo, nak.. Kemarilah.." Nyonya Kim, atau tepatnya ibu dari Jongin langsung memeluk menantu satu – satunya itu dengan sayang. Kyungsoo tersenyum merasakan kehangatan dari mertuanya itu.

"Hey, aku juga ingin memeluk bocah ini!" Kata seorang pria yang cukup tua di samping Nyonya Kim.

"Aigoo~ Kau ini ikut – ikutan saja~" Jawab Nyonya Kim melepas Kyungsoo dari pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa dan segera memeluk ayah mertuanya itu. Tuan Kim tersenyum sumringah sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sudah – sudah jangan terlalu lama, nanti makanannya dingin…" Nyonya Kim berujar dan segera membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang makan.

"Hei istriku, kenapa kau membawanya pergi?" Tuan Kim berteriak pada istrinya dan berlari kecil mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Jongin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pemandangan itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tak ia berikan pada orang lain. Awalnya ia terkejut melihat appanya bisa berubah seketika kapanpun ia berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Appanya yang keras dan disiplin berubah menjadi hangat dan sedikit kekanakan.

Semua itu membuat Jongin berpikir lagi, memikirkan kata – kata yang pernah dilontarkan Joonmyun, _"Kau ini buta, kau bahkan tak bisa melihat ketulusannya.."_

_"Apa yang tak bisa kulihat darimu Kyungsoo? Benarkah aku sebuta itu?"_ Jongin menanyai dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan keperluan bayimu Kyungsoo-ah? Apa ada yang ingin kau beli lagi? Aku bisa mengantarmu membeli itu semua…" Tuan Kim bertanya di tengah makan malam mereka.

Membuat Nyonya Kim terkikih geli, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yah! Apa ada yang lucu istriku? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?" Tuan Kim menanyai istrinya yang masih menutupi mulutnya karena tertawa.

Ia menghela nafas setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya, "Tidak ada! Hanya kau itu lucu suamiku, kau bahkan tak pernah mengajakku berbelanja untuk keperluan Jongin dulu, tapi kau sangat bersemangat ingin menemani Kyungsoo.. Wajahmu saat menawari Kyungsoo itu sangat lucu kau tahu?"

"Appa tidak perlu mengantarkanku.. Aku bisa membeli kekurangannya dengan Jongin nanti.." Kyungsoo tersenyum pada mertuanya.

Ketiga orang yang berada di sana menatap Kyungsoo secara bersamaan, membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan expresi O.O nya.

"Aigoo~ benar benar imut~" Nyonya Kim berkata sambil memegangi pipinya sendiri. "Kim Jongin kau tahu kalau kau orang paling beruntung sedunia? Jangan pernah menyia - nyiakan anak ini, atau kau akan menyesal nantinya~" Ia tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua anaknya itu.

Jongin tercekat akan kata – kata ibunya, _"Kenapa semua sepertinya mengingatkanku kalau Kyungsoo akan meninggalkanku setelah ini? Tapi biarlah, bukankah itu yang aku inginkan? Agar aku bisa hidup dengan Krystal?"_

Melihat Jongin yang tiba – tiba terdiam, Kyungsoo dengan hati – hati meraih tangan kanan Jongin dengan tangan kirinya yang jelas lebih kecil dari tangan suaminya itu. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat.

_"Hangat.. nyaman…"_ Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat Kyungsoo menyentuh kulitnya. Rasa asing yang bahkan tak bisa Krystal berikan saat bersamanya.

"Jongin tak akan pernah menyia – nyiakanku umma.. Dia terlalu menyayangiku untuk meninggalkanku…" Kyungsoo berkata pada mertuanya, tak lupa memberikan senyum lembutnya.

Lagi – lagi Jongin hanya terdiam, namun kali ini ia menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ia segera membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum istrinya itu melepaskan tangannya.

Yang dengan suksesnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. "Tentu saja umma! Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo baik – baik…" Jongin berkata yakin, mata masih terkunci pada mata besar Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua ini benar – benar romantis ya~ membuatku mengingat waktu dulu.." Tuan Kim mengusap bibirnya setelah selesai makan.

"Ah suamiku.. tapi kau sama sekali tidak romantic.." Ucap Nyonya Kim menimpali, membuat kedua anaknya tertawa.

Tiga jam berada di rumah mertuanya, membuat Kyungsoo cukup kelelahan. Selain harus menguras pikirannya untuk mengarang jawaban – jawaban atas pertanyaan tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya, ia juga lelah tertawa karena ulah konyol mertuanya. Faktor utama adalah kondisi fisiknya yang sedang mengandung. Semua energi yang dimilikinya harus dibagi dua dengan bayi yang ada dalam perutnya.

"Turunlah.. kita sudah sampai.." Ujar Jongin tepat setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"…"

Tak mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, ia menoleh ke arah dimana Kyungsoo duduk.

_"Manis…"_ Kata itu terselip dari bibir tipisnya, entah dengan sadar atau tidak.

Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu begian belakang untuk merengkuh Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap. Di gendongnya Kyungsoo dengan hati – hati sampai ke lantai dua, kamar Kyungsoo berada.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah damai sang istri, tak ada Krystal dalam benaknya saat itu, hanya Kyungsoo…

Direbahkannya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di atas ranjang berukuran besar itu, ia lepas jaket yang masih dipakai Kyungsoo dan tak lupa juga sepatunya. Jongin menarik selimut tebal untuk melindungi istrinya itu dari hawa dingin yang senantiasa menusuk tulang sendinya.

"Jongin ah…" Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo membisikkan namanya pelan. Ia yang sebenarnya sudah berniat pergi dari kamar itu, dengan cepat kembali ke samping ranjang Kyungsoo. _"Hanya mimpi ya?" _Jongin bertanya pada hatinya.

Ada sedikit rasa tersayat di hatinya melihat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya sedikit dan kemudian meneteskan setitik air mata bahkan dalam tidurnya.

Jongin hanya diam. Ia bingung akan perasaannya hari ini. Tadi pagi, ia masih dengan mantapnya membenci seorang Do Kyungsoo, namun setelah sore tadi, setelah acara makan malam dengan orang tuanya, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hatinya.

Ia senang melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan sakit saat menyaksikan air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata istrinya itu, walaupun hanya setetes. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu rapuh.

Dibawanya ibu jari tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo hati – hati, tak ingin membangunkannya. _"Benarkah yang bisa kulakukan selama ini hanyalah menyakitimu, Soo?" _Lagi – lagi ia teringat kata – kata Joonmyun.

_"Mianhae.."_ Ada sesuatu dari hatinya yang mendorong kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo yang terbaring di ranjang. Diperkecil jarak antara bibirnya dan Kyungsoo.

_"Nyaman.." _Rasa damai yang setiap saat diinginkan Jongin kembali lagi mengisi relung hatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melepas ciumannya. Diusapnya sayang pipi Kyungsoo pelan lalu matanya berpindah pada perut besar Kyungsoo. Perlahan tangannya mengelus tempat bayinya berada itu. "Hi baby~" ia berkata sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

A/N: Jangan bunuh saya kalau ini mengecawakan, menurut theme line saya, harusnya ceritanya ga gini~ tapi yah daripada nulis lagi, mending gini aja~ soalnya aku ga punya waktu lebih! Tugas masih numpuk~ Maaf~ TT~TT

* * *

Reviews corner:

**kimhyunshi:** oh bener! berarti kita saudara! ^^ Jangan dijambak dund Krystal nya! Dia itu idola saya~ =3= erm, happy ending ga ya? lihat aja nanti~

**Kyungsoo's ANGLE:** maaf ya dia dibuat sengsara di sini~ -.-"

**thehun:** annyeong~ ^^ ah, makasih uda suka ma ff abal ini~ iya ntar pasti dibuat cemburu berat kok~ tenang aja! aku mah uda hobi nyiksa kai kayak gitu! XDD

**kurous: **aduh aku terharu! ;A; gitu ya? aku ga pernah baca kyumin si! LOL~

**creepyJIRA:** ehm? tapi harus ada yang mati! gimana dong? #author gila XDD eh iya iya, kata temenku yang ngefans berat ma Suho gitu, ada yang menyengat pas liat Suho grandpa senyum~ ^^

**fyeahkaido:** Aduh mianhae~ aku ga bisa buat NC fic pake bahasa Indonesia sumpah! -.- yang mati ada lah nanti pokoknya~ :p

**Im Jinah:** soalnya emak mukanya gitu si, innocent innocent gimana gitu~ jadi paling cocok perannya melankolis! kalau bapak udah jelas muka muka penjahat! XDD

**FIshy Panda:** wahaha~ bejek - bejek aja! aku rela~ ^^

**JongKkamjongin:** iya kan! kasihan emak disakiti mulu~ TT~TT eh beneran? makasih ya~ ^^

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So:** eh, aku ga bisa buat yang panjang - panjang lol! KaiSoo dund! Suho itu kan grandpa! Ga boleh sama emak! ;~;

**ayam ayam:** iya, jahat banget! TT~TT

**Numpangbaca:** Suho bakal tetep di samping Kyungsoo kok, tenang aja~ Kalau masalah buat Kai menyesal itu emang dari tujuan awal maunya gitu~ ^^

**tiikaaa:** aduh sandalnya kena muka kai tuh! XDD

**yuliafebry:** hiii~ kalau masalah kai sering dapet peran namja brengsek, itu emang udah takdirnya kali ya? coba liat wajahnya baik - baik, kayaknya udah terpahat disana takdir itu~ XDD

**mrs. ChoKyu:** eh sama! krystal itu juga idola aku! cuma kan yang cocok buat peran ini dia! ^^ mati ga ya? lihat ntar aja~ #ketawa setan ala kyu~

**Chyukmin:** maaf ya~ aku ga maksud buat nyakitin emak terus - terusan kok~ kyungsoo mati? udah pasaran kan! ^^

**aoora:** aku pengin sih matiin D.O, tapi gimana ya? ntar bapak malah frustrasi lagi ditinggal emak mati~ gimana dund? XDD

**Septaaa:** Lol! itu sama kaya aku kemarin, istrinya eunhyuk yang merelakan dia selingkuh hanya untuk donghae~ XDD #sarappp

* * *

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review~ Wonderful readers are wonderful~ ^^ And your comments are so precious I swear! Aku ga tau kapan bisa update lagi, tapi aku tetep coba sneaking sneaking buat nulis kok~ jadi tunggu ya~ ^^ #bows

_Bye~_


	4. Chapter 3

Jam dinding di atas lemari putih itu menunjukkan tepat pukul delapan pagi. Setiap denting terdengar begitu keras di telinga namja yang masih berada di antara alam nyata dan bawah sadarnya ini. Tak biasanya ia terbangun oleh suara detik jam, perlahan ia buka mata besarnya. Menguceknya sedikit untuk mendapat penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika pandangannya terkunci ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Aigoo~ sudah siang begini~ Apa Jongin sudah bangun? Dia tidak boleh terlambat ke kantor~" Namja imut itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, merapikan selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya semalaman, dan segera pergi ke kamar suaminya.

"Aduh, bagaimana kalau Jongin marah lagi?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sambil berjalan ke depan pintu kamar Jongin.

Kekhawatiran Kyungsoo bukan tanpa alasan. Pernah suatu hari ia bangun kesiangan dan tak membangunkan Jongin yang pada hari itu akan bertemu dengan relasi dari luar negeri. Alhasil, Jongin dengan kejamnya membentak – bentak Kyungsoo dan mengatainya sebagai istri yang tak tahu diri.

Ia tak ingin semua itu terulang lagi, ia tak ingin melihat Jongin pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan mabuk. Alkohol adalah teman baiknya saat amarahnya memuncak.

Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, saat si empunya kamar membukanya.

Hening. Keduanya hanya saling menatap canggung.

"K-kau sudah bangun?" Jongin memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo terpaku, tak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri. Ia pikir Jongin akan berteriak seperti biasanya, memarahinya karena tak membangunkannya pagi – pagi.

"Eer, Soo?" Jongin mencoba memanggil si namja bermata besar yang tetap terdiam.

_"Apa dia baru saja memanggilku "Soo"?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati, masih berdiri di depan Jongin dengan ekspresi O.O nya.

Tak mendapat respon apapun dari istrinya, Jongin kemudian membawa tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak apa – apa?"

"A-aku ti-dak apa – apa Jongin-ssi.. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu tadi, tapi ternyata kau sudah bangun dan siap berangkat ke kantor.. Maaf.." Kyungsoo segera menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu, tadi aku sudah membuat roti isi di dapur, kalau kau mau di sana masih ada satu, makanlah.."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya heran, mengerutkan dahinya sedikit, dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkan racun dalam makanan itu.." Jongin segera berlalu melewati Kyungsoo, memasang ekspresi dingin yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya.

_"Aneh.. tadi dia tersenyum padaku, tapi baru saja dia memasang wajah dingin itu lagi.."_ Kyungsoo mengidikkan bahu bingung dan melangkah kembali ke kamarnya.

_(^_^)v_

"Kau baik – baik saja kan?" Seorang namja bersurai coklat menanyai sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Memangnya aku kenapa hyung?" Si namja bermata lebar balik bertanya pada namja itu.

"Aish kau ini.. Kau tidak salah minum obat kan tadi pagi? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?" Sang hyung membawa tangannya ke bahu namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, memasang wajah khawatir. _"Tak biasanya Kyungsoo tersenyum senang seperti ini.." _Batinnya.

"Yahh, Joonmyunnie hyung kau jahat sekali.. Aku kan sedang bahagia, kenapa kau malah mengataiku?" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya sebal, membuat Joonmyun yang tadi memasang muka serius kini tertawa lepas.

"Sekarang malah tertawa? Aish~" Kyungsoo mendecih dan melangkah pergi.

Joonmyun segera mengikutinya dari belakang, masih terkikih geli.

"Lebih baik hyung pulang saja kalau hanya ingin menertawaiku seperti itu.." Kyungsoo mendumal kesal.

"Yahh Soo ah~ jangan marah begitu.. Hanya saja, kau tak biasa bersikap seperti ini.. sudah sepantasnya kan aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Joonmyun segera menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo dan membuat namja bermata lebar itu menatapnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Jongin.."

Joonmyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Jongin? Kenapa lagi dia?"

"Dia sudah berubah.." Kyungsoo berkata, senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

Mendengarnya, Joonmyun mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam, "Berubah?"

"Ne~" Kyungsoo segera menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali dengan antusias.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Sang dokter melepas tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Dia membuatkanku roti isi tadi pagi.. Juga, dia tak membentak – bentakku saat aku terlambat membangunkannya…" Mata Kyungsoo bersinar saat ia bercerita pada Joonmyun.

"Dan kau memakan roti itu? Bagaimana kalau dia menaruh racun di dalamnya huh?" Joonmyun bertanya balik pada namja yang lebih muda di hadapannya itu.

Terbesit rasa ngilu di hatinya saat melihat betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo mendapat perhatian Jongin yang tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan yang selama ini ia berikan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak mungkin hyung.. Sebenci apapun dia kepadaku, dia tak akan membunuhku.. Setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir.." Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yakin.

Joonmyun menghembuskan nafas berat, lagi – lagi dia membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan senyuman. "Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja belanjanya.." Dia memandu Kyungsoo memasuki toko pakaian bayi dalam mall itu.

_(^_^)v_

"Jongin baby.. Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Bagus tidak?" Seorang yeoja cantik sedang membalik – balikkan badannya di depan namja yang duduk santai sambil meminum moccachino nya.

"Apapun yang kau pakai pasti bagus, Krys.." Jawabnya singkat.

Sang yeoja berdecih, "Kau kenapa sih? Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini.."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? Aku biasa saja.." Jongin berkata seolah Krystal tak melihat tatapan kosongnya sedari tadi.

"Dasar pembohong! Kau yang biasanya tidak akan mengatakan baju ini bagus!" Krystal mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin, membawa tangannya ke dada sang namja.

Jongin menatapnya sekilas, menghela nafas dalam dan berkata, "Aku hanya sedang berfikir.."

Krystal menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Jongin, memegang kedua pipi namja berbibir tebal itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Permasalahan apa yang bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya berfikir apa tak seharusnya kita mengakhiri ini semua.. Maksudku aku sudah menikah, dan bahkan sebentar lagi aku akan punya anak.. Aku juga sudah lelah menghindari wartawan, Krys.." Jongin mengeluarkan semua yang ada di otaknya, ketidak pastian yang ia rasakan.

"Jadi kau ingin kita berakhir?" Krystal menaikkan satu alisnya.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang mereka duduki. "Sepertinya itu jalan terbaik.."

Krystal berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya marah, "Apa yang dilakukan namja bodoh itu padamu hah? Semalam saja kau bersamanya kau bisa seperti ini.."

"Duduklah! Kau membuat semua perhatian mengarah pada kita.." Jongin menarik tangan Krystal agar duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Kau berjanji padaku Kim Jongin! Kau takkan melepasku.." Krystal menatapnya tajam.

Jongin mendesis jengah, "Aku tak mungkin terus menyimpanmu seperti ini.. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu, dan aku tak ingin sampai ayahku mendengar tentang ini.."

"Kau bilang kau akan menceraikannya setelah anakmu lahir! Jongin kau brengsek!" Krystal mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi dari toko baju itu, meninggalkan Jongin dengan pikiran kalutnya.

"Arggghhhh! Apa yang salah dengan diriku?" Ia berteriak frustrasi membuat para pelanggan dalam toko itu memandangnya khawatir.

_(^_^)v_

"Jongin-ssi kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah membukakan pintu untuk suaminya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sekali dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah itu.

_"Kenapa wajahnya begitu?"_ Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Erm~ apa kau sudah makan?" Ia bertanya sebelum Jongin masuk ke kamarnya.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Ne~ tadi ada relasi yang mengajakku makan malam di luar.."

"Oh.." Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, namun ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam ucapannya yang tak luput dari pendengaran Jongin.

"Kau belum makan?" Sang suami bertanya, meletakkan jas dan tasnya di atas meja yang berada di samping pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan? Harusnya tadi kau meneleponku, aku bisa membelikanmu makanan di luar.. Aish, aku akan membelinya sekarang, kau tunggu di sini.." Jongin segera berjalan ke arah pintu rumah itu, tapi sebelum ia meraih kenopnya, tangan kecil Kyungsoo menggenggam lengannya. "Bukan begitu Jongin-ssi.."

"Eeh?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Kyungsoo melepas tangannya dari namja di depannya itu, takut jikalau ia tak suka disentuh olehnya. "Ta-tadi ibu mertua datang dan membawakan makanan untuk kita.. A-ku bermaksud menunggumu memakannya dahulu, lalu aku bisa makan setelahnya.." Kyungsoo tahu, ia tak boleh makan satu meja dengan Jongin, itu sedah tertulis di perjanjian mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas, ada perasaan senang sekaligus sedih dalam hatinya. Senang, karena ia melihat ketulusan Kyungsoo, istrinya yang sangat berbakti yang selama ini ia sia – siakan. Dan sedih, mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang ketakutan tiap kali ia bicara padanya.

"Ayo kita makan.." Namja berkulit tan itu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya ke dapur.

"Ta-tapi Jongin-ssi kau kan sudah makan.." Si namja bermata besar itu berkata.

"Aku akan menemanimu.." Jawab Jongin singkat dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini, apa yang membuat suaminya yang sama sekali tak peduli padanya berubah seperti orang lain, memperlakukannya layaknya seorang suami yang benar – benar mencintai istrinya.

"Kau duduk di sini, biar aku yang mengambilkan makanmu.." Kata Jongin penuh perhatian.

"Ne~" Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali.

Melihat Jongin yang mengambilkannya makan, ia hanya bisa tersenyum, bertanya pada Tuhan apakah ini mimpi. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan Jongin yang selalu kasar padanya. Ia hanya ingin mematri kebaikan Jongin di ingatannya. Itu bagaimana ia menunjukkan seberapa besar ia mencintai suaminya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau aku suapi juga?" Jongin terkikih geli melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum tipis sedari tadi.

"Apa boleh?" Kyungsoo menjawab tiba – tiba, membuat Jongin berhenti terkikih. Si namja bermata besar itu pun tak sadar ia mengatakan itu. _"Aigoo.. apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Tuhan, dia pasti akan marah.."_ Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir, matanya terpaku pada meja makan.

"Say ahhh.." Jongin membawa sesendok nasi ke depan mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya, kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajah imutnya.

Lagi – lagi Jongin tersenyum dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dan memakan nasi itu.

Satu suapan, dua suapan, tiga suapan dan seterusnya sampai nasi di piring putih itu habis.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang.. Ini semua biar aku saja yang membersihkan.." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelap bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tapi tetap tidak beranjak dari duduknya. "Boleh aku menungguimu Jongin-ssi?" Ia bertanya ragu – ragu.

Jongin sudah kehilangan penghitungan berapa kali ia tersenyum hari itu. Ia segera merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring, mangkuk, dan sendok yang ia pakai untuk menyuapi istrinya tadi.

"Soo.. ayo kuantar kau ke kamarmu.." Jongin menepuk bahu namja yang sedang melamun itu.

"O-oh ya, Jongin-ssi.." Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget di atas tempat duduknya.

Jongin meraih tangan kecil Kyungsoo dan meletakkan jari – jarinya di sela – sela jari – jari namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Hati Kyungsoo serasa meledak. Terlalu banyak kebahagaiaan yang ia dapat. Ia ingin mengukir semua momen indahnya bersama Jongin hari itu, walaupun hanya sebentar tapi itu sangatlah berharga bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau aku temani sampai kau terlelap?" Jongin bertanya, melepas genggaman tangannya pada istrinya dan merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang berukuran besar itu.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar perkataan Jongin, ia tak bisa berkata apa – apa saat Jongin mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Diam berarti iya.." Ucap Jongin sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya juga di samping Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak keberatan kan aku tidur di sini?" Ia membawa tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo sedikit dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin. Ia bahagia, terlalu bahagia sampai ia ingin menangis.

"Tidurlah.." Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut dan menciumnya, yang dengan suksesnya membuat Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali.

_"Manisnya.."_ Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ia memperpendek jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia mengecupnya sebentar dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih membelalakkan matanya lebar – lebar. "Maafkan aku…" Ia berkata lalu menyatukan bibir mereka sekali lagi.

Kali ini Kyungsoo merespon, matanya sudah tertutup menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang, tidak ada nafsu yang menguasai mereka.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat ia merasakan basah pada pipinya. Betapa sakit hatinya melihat Kyungsoo yang lagi – lagi menitikkan air mata.

Dihapusnya jejak air mata di wajah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, "Kumohon jangan menangis lagi Soo.. Maafkan aku selama ini sudah menyakitimu.. Uhh, tidak.. kau tak seharusnya memaafkanku, aku sudah terlalu sering menyakitimu.. Aku mengerti jika nanti setelah anak kita lahir kau akan lebih memilih Joonmyun dari pada ak-"

Perkataan Jongin terhenti saat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuknya, "Jongin-ssi tidak.. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi padaku.. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk mengatakan aku membencimu.. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kau memang tidak bersalah.." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

Jongin tak kuasa menahan emosinya lagi, air mata berlomba – lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Betapa bodohnya ia menyia – nyiakan Kyungsoo, menyakitinya, memperlakukannya layaknya seorang yang tak berguna selama ini.

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "Jangan menangis Jongin-ssi.. Aku tidak suka melihat air matamu.."

Jongin segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat tapi ia juga tak lupa kalau ada bayi dalam perut istrinya itu, "Maafkan aku.. Kumohon maafkan aku, Do Kyungsoo.."

"Ssshh, tidak perlu meminta maaf karena Jongin-ssi memang tidak bersalah.." Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Jongin pelan.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja?" Ucap Jongin parau setelah melepas pelukannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo terkikih geli.

"Begitu lebih bagus.." Jongin juga terkikih tapi kemudian ia panic melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba kesakitan. "Soo kau tak apa – apa?"

"Erghh, y-ya.. Kuat sekali ia menendang.." Kyungsoo berkata menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ada obat yang harus kau minum? Atau kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja? Ini sudah waktunya melahirkan?" Jongin tiba – tiba berdiri panic. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan seorang suami saat istrinya akan melahirkan.

Kyungsoo yang dari tadi menahan sakit pun kini tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau justru tertawa Kyungsoo? Aku tidak bisa membantu kalau kau melahirkan di sini.. ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja.." Jongin masih memasang muka panic.

"Jonginnie.. tidak sekarang.. bayinya akan lahir dua bulan lagi.. itu sudah biasa, bayi yang menendang perut ibunya.. sudah, kau tak usah khawatir.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo, "Oh.. baiklah.. tapi kau harus memberitahuku kalau kau kesakitan lagi mengerti?" Ucapnya yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ermm, Jonginnie.." Kyungsoo ragu – ragu ingin bertanya.

"Ya?" Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan Krystal-ssi? Dia itu sudah menjadi kekasihmu jauh sebelum kau menikah denganku, apa tidak apa – apa kalau kan menduakannya seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa ialah sebenarnya orang ketiga dalam permasalahan ini.

"Aku sudah mengakhirinya.." Ucap Jongin singkat.

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, "Mengakhirinya? Tapi kalian berdua kan saling mencintai.. Jonginnie kalau ini menyangkut ayahmu, aku bisa bicara padanya nanti.."

"Bukan.. ini keputusanku.. sudahlah jangan pikirkan masalahku.. tidurlah, Soo.." Jongin tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kemudian menutup matanya. Tidur dalam pelukan sang suami. Ia berdoa bahwa ini bukan yang terakhir ia bisa merasakannya.

Jongin juga, ia berdoa bahwa segala keputusan yang ia ambil hari ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

* * *

A/N: Masih adakah yang ingat dengan fic ini? TT~TT Jeongmal mianhae baru bisa update sekarang.. Sumpah banyak banget tugasnya~ ;A;

Plus adakah (lagi – lagi kata ini) dari kalian yang berbaik hati mau translate-in fic ini ke English? Ntar aku jadiin co-author deh~ =3= Pweasee bantulah saya~ ;A;

Oke sekian~ saya pamit dulu~ Annyeong~ ^^

* * *

Reviews corner:

**mrs. ChoKyu**: Mianhae ya~ sekali lagi ga maksud bikin Krystal gitu tapi ya ceritanya mengharuskan dia kayak gitu~ -_-" Erm~ dilihat aja ntar ya? Emak mati apa sekarat aja! XDD

**kimhyunshi**: /hug and kisseu you back/ Hati – hati ma jurusnya Tao lho~ :D ini udah update kan~ ^^

**aoora**: Tungguin aja ntar ya? Aku masih dilema mau bunuh Kyungsoo apa enggak? XDD

**yuliafebry**: Bener kan! Emang muka bapak Kai tu muka – muka criminal! :D Hehe~ masih dua bulan lagi baru dedec bayinya keluar~ =3=

**Kyungsoo's ANGLE**: Iya, bapak Kai udah mulai kesetrum (?) hatinya kalo lihat emak~ ^^ Happy ending = No promise! XDD

**Numpangbaca**: Mianhae~ kemarin petirnya Chen ga nyambar kemari, jadi ga bisa update kilat! :D Ne, ntar anaknya cewek~ Bahaya juga kalo anaknya cowok~ :DD

**zumkyu28**: Miapa? Ciyus? (haha, mian ya~ aku numpang alay) Pasti Kai dibuat menyesal kok~ aku juga ga terima dia nyakitin emak Kyuungsoo mulu~ Bahagia nya ntar – ntaran aja ya pak~ /colek Kai/ =3=

**creepyJIRA**: Iyah kenapa juga Krystal nya yang mati? Ga ngaruh ke KaiSoo dund ntar! :p

**BumBumJin**: Hi~ /waves/ Eh, beneran nangis ni? Aku ga ada permen lhu~ =3= Mau minta bapak Kai dianya masih di kantor, kalo minta emak Kyungsoo, katanya dia ga punya uang~ Gimana dund? #sarap Lolz! Bapak uda insyaf dikit – dikit~

**Akita Fisayu**: Yahh! Emakku di sumpahin mati ni~ XDD Aku juga mau buatnya gitu, tapi readers banyak yang ga mau Kyungsoo mati~ Ga tahu deh ntar otakku maunya gimana? Ditunggu aja ya? ^^

: Beneran nangis juga ini? O.O Aduh jadi ga enak bikin orang nangis~ :p Maunya gimana emang? Kyungsoo tetep ma Jongin? #hloh malah nanya balik~ :DD

**Hyegun Exotics**: Makasih, dear~ ^^ Ini chap selanjutnya~

**Dinda**: Nangis juga berarti? O.O

**Love hyukie**: Apanya yang dilanjut? O.O Itu uda selesai kok~ Kan uda ada epilogue nya juga~

**Septaaa**: Hehe~ padahal aku pikir chapter kemarin tu aneh lhu~ /kisseu you back/

**JongKkamjongin**: Saya juga berdoa gitu~ semoga ditingkatkan imannya agar tak menyakiti emak Kyungsoo lagi! (eh lol wutt?)

**Chyukmin**: Dedec bayinya masih dua bulan lagi kalo keluar~ ^^v Semoga aja ya bapak Kai bakalan lebih baik ma emak~ biar dia seneng, walaupun cuma dikit~ :D

**Guest**: Ne~ mian ga bisa update kilat~ petirnya Chen ga boleh dipinjem~ :D

**LeeKim**: Tenang aja~ ga bakal ada NC nya~ saya terlalu awkward mau nulis NC fic~ XD Happy ending = aku juga masih ga tau~ LOL~

**Maya D.O Luhanni**: Waduh~ sumpah kemarin saya kaget banget pas baca comment kamu~ bener – bener pasang ekspresinya emak de O.O Ga janji Suho bakal dapat pengganti sebaik Dio~ Soalnya bagi saya, Lay punya Kris trus Tao punya saya~ lalu dengan siapakah bapak Suho berpasangan? RLAB~

**ceekuchiki**: Ah~ ini uda update~ ^^

**dinodeer**: Thankies, dear~ ga apa – apa kok~ yang penting ke depannya mau comment lagi~ hehe~ Di sini kan ceritanya mereka nikah muda, jadi ya bapak Kai emosi nya masih ga bener, apalagi dia anak orang kaya yang ga punya hati~ ^^v Jadi ya gitu de~ Anyway, aku kemarin baru like page di FB yang ada kamunya~ Pengin baca semua KaiSoo disana tapi masih belum sempat~ haha~

**Nadya**: Ih~ alay ni~ masa bener mau pingsan? XDD Jadi takut nerusin ficnya ni kalo bisa buat orang pingsan segala~ Aduh bapak Kai uda item nanti tambah gosong dund kalo dibakar bapak Chanyeollo~ -_-"

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So**: Iya gampang~ misi saya itu menyiksa Kai dalam fic~ Soalnya dia uda keterlaluan ngancurin bias list saya~ jadi saya mau balas dendam~ XDD

**Guest: **Oh silahkan bakar aja~ aku ikhlas kok~ Lillahi Ta'ala~ #dibantai Kyungsoo~ :D

MIAPA MIAPA MIAPA! (maaf numpang alay bentar) Ga nyangka bakal dapet reviews segini banyaknya~ TT~TT Mohon terus dukung saya ya walaupun saya updatenya lama (bentar lagi mau UTS juga)~ Makasih semuanya~ Amajjing readers~ /two thumbs up/


	5. Chapter 4

Pagi itu tak seperti pagi – pagi biasanya bagi namja mungil yang kini tengah mengandung tujuh bulan bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya selama ia menjadi seorang istri dari Kim Jongin, ia bisa terbangun dengan senyuman yang merekah begitu lebarnya. Kedua mata bulatnya terpaku pada sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ingin sekali ia mengelus pipi namja tampan yang merupakan suaminya itu namun ia takut jika nanti sang namja akan terbangun. Lima belas menit, selama itulah ia memandangi wajah suaminya tanpa melakukan apa – apa.

"Eunghh, Soo.. Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin, sang suami bertanya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih kantuk dengan tangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo lagi - lagi tersenyum, "Belum lama.. Masih dua puluh menit yang lalu.." Ia terkikih pelan.

Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Kyungsoo kaget, "Mwo? Dua puluh menit? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saja?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah, "Tidak bisa.. kau terlihat begitu damai saat tidur.. membuatku tidak tega membangunkanmu.."

"Aish, tetap saja.. Atau jangan – jangan kau terpesona melihat wajah tampanku ya? Sampai kau tidak bisa berpikir logis begitu?" Jongin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo.

Oh! Tahukah kau Kim Jongin? Pertanyaanmu itu jatuh tepat pada sasarannya.

Kyungsoo yang bisa merasakan hangat mulai merayapi pipinya, dengan segera menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Jongin.

Sang suami terkikih geli, "Telingamu memerah lho! Aku bisa melihatnya.."

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo menutup telinganya agar tak terlihat oleh namja yang tengah menggodanya itu.

"Kau ini.. kemarilah.." Jongin yang masih terkikih membawa tangan kanannya untuk mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo. "Umma memang benar.." Ia berkata sembari mengelus sayang pipi Kyungsoo, membuat sang istri memberinya wajah kebingungan.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan meneruskan perkataannya, "Memilikimu adalah impian banyak pria dan wanita.. Kau imut, pandai, mudah bergaul, dan baik hati.. Aku yang bisa mendapatkanmu, seharusnya memperlakukanmu dengan baik.. Tapi kebencianku pada penikahan kita telah membutakanku.. Aku menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi padaku, Kyungsoo, tanpa memikirkan kenyataan bahwa kau juga hanya korban dari perjanjian bodoh kakek – kakek kita.. Walaupun kau bilang kau tak pernah menyalahkanku, setiap aku melihat ke belakang dan memikirkan semua yang telah ku lakukan padamu, kata maaf tak selayaknya terucap dari bibirku.. Kesalahanku terlalu besar padamu Do Kyungsoo.." Setetes air mata meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mata namja tampan itu.

Wajah Kyungsoo melembut, disekanya air mata itu perlahan dengan ibu jarinya, "Jonginnie.. Kau tahu? Rasa cintaku kepadamu mengalahkan kebencian yang ku miliki untukmu.. Waktu pertama kali mendengar aku akan dijodohkan dengan namja lain, aku tak kuasa mengatur emosiku.. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah marah – marah, sampai aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa umma sedang dirawat di rumah sakit.. Aku yang biasanya selalu berada di sisinya, lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dalam kamar.. Umma sakit keras, dan apa yang kulakukan saat itu hanya menambah beban pikirannya.. Sebelum ia pergi, ia memberiku nasihat yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.. Ia menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal walau tak diinginkan, karena bagaimanapun itulah yang akan menjadi takdirku.. Percaya bahwa kebahagiaan akan datang pada orang yang benar – benar menginginkannya.. Awalnya aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.. Namun perlahan setelah pernikahan kita, aku mulai memahami.. Dulu, aku bertahan di sini karena aku pikir aku sudah mengikat janji dengannya untuk setia kepada suamiku, tapi setelah beberapa waktu aku menyadari bahwa berada di sini adalah keinginan tulus dari hatiku, bukan karena janjiku pada umma.." Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar sambil tersenyum mengingat ummanya.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Kyungsoo.. maafkan aku.." Jongin berkata lagi, kini air mata sudah dengan derasnya menganak sungai di wajah tampannya.

Sang istri menghela nafas panjang, "Jangan meminta maaf lagi.. Dan kumohon.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Aku tidak suka melihat air matamu, Jonginnie.."

Jongin dengan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku tak akan pernah bertindak bodoh lagi.. aku berjanji padamu, Kyungsoo.."

"Neh.." Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongin. Merasakan kehangatan yang tak hanya menjamah tubuhnya namun hatinya juga.

Setelah sekitar lima menit mereka menenangkan diri, Kyungsoo menyarankan agar mereka segera mandi dan sarapan, karena hari itu adalah hari Rabu, yang berarti Jongin masih harus pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja.

"Kau mandilah dulu, biar aku buatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan.." Kyungsoo beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

Jongin yang tadinya masih terbaring malas di atas tempat tidur mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau tidak boleh memasak.."

"Hanya menggoreng telur dan membuat kopi tak akan melelahkanku.." Si namja bermata bulat memaksa. Bagaimanapun ia ingin walau hanya sekali, masakannya dimakan oleh Jongin.

"Ah ah.." Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Kita akan makan di luar.. Hari ini aku hanya masuk setengah hari, kau ikut aku ke kantor.." Ia memutuskan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Arraseo.. Sekarang kau cepat mandilah, biar kurapikan kasurnya.." gumamnya sambil mengusir Jongin pergi dari ranjangnya.

"Aish.." Jongin turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kau juga cepat mandi.. aku tak suka menunggu siput.." ucapnya jahil sambil menangkup wajah sang istri dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, "Yakk! Jadi kau pikir aku lelet?"

Tawa keras keluar dari mulut Jongin, "Emm.. kau itu bukannya lelet baby.. hanya sedikit lamban.." Ia mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo saking gemasnya melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang semakin mengerucut.

"Tapi walaupun dia lamban, siput satu ini sangat istimewa, karena ia berhasil menaklukkan seekor rubah.." Jongin mengeluarkan seringaian nakal, membuat Kyungsoo yang jarak wajahnya dengan Jongin kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter menelan ludah dengan gugupnya.

"_Tuhan, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa terlihat sangat tampan dan mesum dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Ahh.. Bibir itu… Yak Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" _Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati.

Jongin tetap memasang evil smirk-nya. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri tanpa memutuskan kontak mata hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir penuh namja imut di depannya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, namun sesaat setelah Jongin menyesap bibir bawahnya ia segera menutup kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan sang suami. Ia tak ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia menginginkan ciuman ini.

Jongin yang tak merasakan penolakan dari sang istri, semakin kuat menyesap bibir ranum itu. Rasa manis yang ia dapatkan membuatnya seakan kecanduan dan tak ingin melepasnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah hanyut dalam ciuman itu mulai membalas perlahan. Ia juga menaruh kedua tangannya pada dada Jongin, yang otomatis membuat namja berkulit tan itu melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang sang istri untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mulai menjilati bibir Kyungsoo agar diberi akses masuk ke dalam gua hangat miliknya. Kyungsoo yang tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, membuka mulutnya pasrah. Jongin tersenyum senang, dengan segera ia memasukkan lidahnya menyapa lidah Kyungsoo sebelum mengabsen deretan rapi giginya. Kyungsoo mendesah, baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Kini di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.

Saat Jongin sedang menikmati meghisap lidahnya, tiba – tiba Kyungsoo tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. "Arghh.." Pekiknya sambil memegangi perutnya, membuat suaminya panik.

"Baby kau kenapa? Yak! Kau bilang masih ada dua bulan lagi.. oh Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aduh bagaimana ini?" Jongin berteriak histeris sambil meremas rambutnya bingung.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, terkikih geli sambil menahan sakit di perutnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan tadi malam? Ini hanya kontraksi.. kau jangan panik seperti itu.."

"Ya tapi tetap saja.. kau membuat jantungku mau copot.." Si namja berkulit tan itu memegang bahu istrinya dan mendudukkannya di tepi ranjang.

"Mungkin dia cemburu.." Kyungsoo berkata, yang dengan suksesnya membuat Jongin kebingungan lagi. "E-eh? Cemburu? Dia? Dia siapa?" Ia menghujani Kyungsoo pertanyaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Anak kita.."

"Anak? Ah, kenapa dia cemburu memangnya?" Jongin mengusap perut istrinya sayang, "Hei little baby.. apa benar kau cemburu pada mommy mu?" Ia menanyai anaknya yang masih ada dalam kandungan seolah – olah bicara dengan manusia yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Ckckck.. daddy tahu daddy itu sangat tampan.. jangan berebut dengan mommy mu hanya untuk mendapatkan satu ciuman dari daddy.." Ia bicara masih dengan mengelus perut itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali Jonginnie?" Sang istri tertawa lepas. "Sangat tampan? Sepertinya kau belum pernah melihat Lee Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae.."

"Aish.. siapa lagi mereka?" Jongin merasa mempunyai saingan berat walau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana ketampanan dua orang yang disebut istrinya tadi.

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Benar kan kau tidak tahu! Mereka itu pasangan duet kesukaanku.. selain suara mereka yang indah, mereka juga pandai menari.."

"Aku juga bisa menari.." Ia membela diri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar nada bicaranya yang manja. Kim Jongin memang tak terduga. Ia ingin bisa lebih mengenal suaminya lagi.

"Hei little baby.. kau percaya kan kalau daddy bisa menari? Kalau nanti kau sudah besar, daddy akan mengajarimu langsung.. kau harus menjadi penari yang profesional.." Ucap Jongin yakin.

"Andwae! Dia harus menjadi penyanyi.." Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin.

"Aahh meski suaramu bagus kan tidak berarti dia akan memilikinya juga.. jadi lebih baik dia menari saja.." Jongin tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya yang menginginkan anaknya kelak menjadi penari yang professional.

"Kau pikir meski bakatmu menurun padanya ia pasti mau menjadi penari?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

Hening.

"Aku punya ide.." Jongin tersenyum lebar seakan sesuatu yang akan ia sampaikan dapat menjadi solusi perdebatan mereka.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya semakin dalam, _"kenapa perasaanku jadi tak enak begini ya?"_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Setelah little baby yang satu ini lahir, kita langsung buat satu lagi saja.. Dengan begitu pasti bakat kita menurun pada mereka secara adil.. Bagaimana dengan ide cemerlangku, baby?" Sang namja berkulit tan itu tetap memasang senyum lebarnya namun kini disertai dengan binar – binar cahaya di sekitar matanya.

Kyungsoo terhenyak, _"Andai saja ia tahu betapa sulitnya mengandung anak.."_

"Diam berarti setuju.. yeah!" Jongin berdiri dan bertepuk tangan bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu baby.. sangat sangat mencintaimu.." Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu dan masuk kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo?

Ia masih berada dalam pikirannya. _"Hamil lagi?" _O.O

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Jongin.. ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda tanda tangani untuk hari ini, juga proposal – proposal serta semua laporan yang membutuhkan persetujuan anda sudah ada di atas meja anda.. untuk jadwal meeting anda, semuanya ditunda sampai dua hari ke depan dikarenakan cuaca yang buruk… " Luna, sekretaris pribadi Jongin memberitahukan semua jadwalnya untuk hari itu.

"Cuaca yang buruk?" Jongin tertawa.

"Ah maksud saya, karena belakangan ini cuaca di Swiss sedang tidak baik, mereka memutuskan untuk datang kemari dua hari lagi.." Luna menjawab dengan gugup.

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Hei Luna noona.. Aku tahu maksudnya, tidak perlu kau jelaskan begitu.."

Luna menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf, "Maafkan saya, Tuan.."

Kali ini Jongin menghela nafas, "Apa kau tahu? kau sepertinya sedang tertekan.. Katakan saja jika kau menginginkan liburan.. Atau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Jinki hyung?"

"Aniya.. aku baik – baik saja dengannya.." Dengan segera ia mematahkan prediksi Jongin.

"Aish noona.. aku mengenalmu sejak kita berada di sekolah menengah.. dan kalian berdua sudah bersama sejak saat itu.. baru kali ini aku melihatmu tidak tersenyum saat aku menyebut namanya.. jika ada masalah bicarakan baik – baik.. Apa kalian tak kasihan pada Jinyoung?" Jongin berusaha membuat Luna bicara.

Yeoja yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin itu kemudian membuang nafas berat, "Kau ingat Victoria?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kalau dia mantan kekasihnya kan?" Luna bertanya pada namja yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu dan mendapat anggukan lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Mereka bertemu lagi.. Jinki bilang mereka sedang bekerja sama untuk pertunjukan drama tiga bulan lagi.." Jongin bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan Luna.

"Kau tidak percaya padanya?" Jongin bertanya.

"Bukan begitu Jongin.. hanya saja-" belum selesai Luna bicara, Jongin menambahkan "Jika kau memang percaya padanya, kau tidak akan mengatakan "hanya saja".. Ayolah noona.. kalian sudah bersama lebih dari enam tahun.. Dan kalian sudah memiliki Jinyoung.. Apa itu kurang membuktikan cintanya padamu? Percayalah padanya, memang ada saatnya rumah tangga kalian akan diuji seperti ini, dan di saat seperti inilah kesetiaan kalian dipertanyakan.. Jangan menjadi sepertiku yang hanya bisa menyesali semua di belakang.." Jongin tersenyum, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata bijak itu.

Luna kaget, tidak percaya bahwa seorang Kim Jongin bisa berkata seperti itu, tap kemudian ia tersenyum, "Kau kerasukan setan mana hah? Kenapa tiba – tiba berubah dewasa seperti itu?"

Jongin tertawa, "Bukan kerasukan setan.. aku baru saja mendapat sentuhan dari malaikat.."

"Dasar kau Kim Jongin! Ah, tapi terima kasih.. aku memang harus mempercayainya.." Luna membuat keputusan final.

*Knock knock knock*

Suara ketukan pintu membuat dua manusia yang sedang berbicara itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk.

"Masuk.." Seru Jongin, si empunya ruangan.

Terlihat seorang namja mungil dengan mata bulatnya muncul dari balik pintu. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya sungkan.

"Oh, Kyungsoo ssi.. Silahkan masuk.." Luna segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memberi hormat pada istri atasannya itu.

"Ah ne.." Si namja balas memberi hormat.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" Jongin bertanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Karena mendapat panggilan dari Luna, Jongin bergegas datang ke kantornya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah makan di kantin kantornya. Menyuruhnya menyusul jika sudah selesai.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar.." Ucap satu – satunya yeoja dalam ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo segera menjawab, "Ahh tidak.. aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan Jongin, jika kalian masih ada yang harus dibicarakan, aku bisa menunggu di luar.."

"Aku sudah selesai dengannya, baby.. Noona kau cepat pergilah!" Jongin mengusir Luna keluar dari ruangannya.

Luna mendecih, "Dasar kau Kim Jongin! Aish.." ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan dua manusia itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan baby? Kemarilah.. duduklah di sini.." Jongin mengisyaratkan istrinya untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah kursi itu dan duduk, "Aku lupa kalau aku ada janji bertemu dengan Joonmyun hyung.." Ia berkata, membuat namja di hadapannya menaikkan alisnya tidak suka, "Dia yang selalu menemaniku bertemu dengan dokter kandunganku, dokter Cho.. Dia itu sahabatnya.." Cepat – cepat ia menjelaskan agar tak membuat kesalahpahaman lagi.

Si namja berkulit tan itu membenarkan duduknya yang tadi santai menjadi tegap, "Boleh aku menemanimu menemuinya? Aku pikir aku perlu meminta maaf padanya juga.." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja.."

**.**

**.**

Sekarang sepasang suami istri itu sedang berada di ruang tunggu untuk bertemu dokter kandungan Kyungsoo. Mereka belum bisa menemui Joonmyun yang masih memiliki banyak pasien dan memutuskan untuk menemuinya setelah ia memeriksakan kandungannya. Sesaat sebelum nama Kyungsoo dipanggil oleh salah satu perawat di sana, Joonmyun muncul dengan senyum angelicnya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat ia menyadari ada seseorang di samping Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang sangat ia tak sukai berada dalam posisi itu.

"Joonmyun hyung.. aku baru saja dipanggil untuk masuk menemui dokter Cho.." Kyungsoo langsung berkata saat namja yang masih memakai jas dokternya itu mendekat.

Ia tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa.. masuklah.. aku akan menunggumu di sini.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan periksa, _"Apa mereka berdua akan baik – baik saja?"_ tanyanya dalam hati tak yakin.

Dan benar saja.

Hening.

Lima belas menit setelah Kyungsoo masuk, barulah Jongin bersuara memecah kesunyian, "Joon-myun ssi?" Ia mencoba menarik perhatian dokter itu.

Seorang namja yang tengah berkutat dengan handphone nya membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Kaget dan bingung. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat melihat namja berkulit tan itu menemani Kyungsoo memeriksakan kandungannya. Dia ingin menanyai Kyungsoo beribu pertanyaan tentang itu semua, tapi tidak, ia takut jika pertanyaannya kelak bisa menghapus senyuman dari wajah Kyungsoo, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tetap dengan wajah yang tenang ia menjawab, "Ne?"

Jongin menelan ludah gugup, ia ingat beberapa waktu lalu ia pernah berkata tak sopan pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Jika biasanya ia adalah seorang yang mudah bicara seenaknya sendiri, kini ia mematung di dekat dokter itu. Entah mengapa aura si dokter dapat menekannya sampai seperti itu. "A-aku.. a-ku ing-in mem-" belum sempat ia menyampaikan perminta maafannya, Joonmyun bersuara, "Jika Kyungsoo sudah memaafkanmu, maka tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk membencimu.."

Jongin terdiam dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau hanya perlu berjanji satu hal padaku.." Dokter itu menatapnya balik.

Jongin dengan segera mengangguk, membuat Joonmyun tersenyum, "Kebahagiannya adalah dirimu.. Mustahil baginya jika satu hari saja terlewati tanpa memikirkanmu.. Aku melepaskannya untukmu Kim Jongin.. Bahagiakanlah dia dan anak kalian.." Joonmyun menghela nafas berat, _"Meski aku harus sakit hati lagi.. tak apa – apa.. asalkan ia bahagia.."_

"Aku berjanji.. Mungkin aku terdengar pathetic tapi aku mengerti jika kau masih meragukanku sekarang.. aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa memegang janjiku padamu, Joonmyun ssi.." Jongin berkata mantap.

Lagi – lagi Joonmyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku menunggu buktinya, Kim Jongin.."

"Ne, Joonmyun ssi.. Terima kasih.." Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Panggil hyung saja.. Aku tak suka dipanggil dengan formal.." Joonmyun tertawa.

Si namja yang lebih muda segera merespon, "Ah.. ne hyung.. Joonmyun hyung.."

"Begitu lebih baik.. Ahh itu Kyungsoo sudah keluar.." Joonmyun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka duduk.

"Masih tetap pada pendirianmu?" Joonmyun bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, hyung.."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Sang dokter bertanya lagi.

"Sehat.. Dokter Cho bilang jika tidak ada sesuatu aku bisa melahirkan dua bulan tiga hari lagi.." Kyungsoo bercerita dengan senangnya.

"Baguslah.." Joonmyun mengusap rambut namja mungil itu lembut.

Jongin hanya memasang wajah O.O saat mendengar percakapan dua orang di depannya itu.

"Oh iya.. tadi dokter Cho menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu kalau sahabat kalian yang bernama Jae Ha akan datang ke Korea.." Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, langsung membuat namja yang biasanya berlaku kalem itu seperti kebingungan.

"_Jae Ha? Si cerewet itu akan datang ke sini? Yak, kenapa kau harus pulang nenek sihir? Aduh! Kyuhyun pabbo kenapa tidak memberi tahuku lebih awal? Di mana aku harus menyembunyikan diriku? Yak…." _Joonmyun sedang berpikir keras.

"Hyung kau tak apa – apa?" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Joonmyun lumayan keras. Namun sang dokter tetap asik dalam pikirannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Dia kenapa Jonginnie?" yang mendapat gelengan dari suaminya itu sebagai jawaban.

"Joonmyunnieeeee…" Tiba – tiba terdengar suara yeoja yang cukup cempreng, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menutupi telinganya.

"_Tuhan.. suara apa itu? Semoga saja aku hanya berhalusinasi.. tidak mungkin.. dia belum ada di sini.. aku masih punya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.. Kim Joonmyun kau masih bisa selamat.. tenang saja.."_ Joonmyun menenangkan hatinya yang sama sekali tak ingin ditenangkan jika menyangkut yeoja satu ini.

"Joonmyunnie kau jahat sekali tak menjawab panggilanku.." Dan sekarang Joonmyun bisa merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

Joonmyun masih saja terpaku, begitu juga dua namja lain yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Yak! Joonmyunnie…" Yeoja itu mencolek pipi kanan Joonmyun mencoba membuat namja yang dipeluknya itu bersuara. "Huh! Selalu saja menyebalkan.." Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat di depan Joonmyun. "Annyeong!" yeoja itu menyapanya.

"A-anyeong.." Kyungsoo menyapa balik.

"Kau pasiennya?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menunjuk hidung Joonmyun yang masih saja membatu.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang wajah O.O nya, Joonmyun itu kan dokter anak, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo menjadi pasiennya. "Bukan.. Aku sahabatnya.."

"Aigoo.. imutnya.." Tiba – tiba yeoja itu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Ehm!" Jongin berdehem membuat yeoja itu melepas cubitannya.

"Kau temannya?" Ia bertanya pada Jongin.

"Aku suaminya.. dan maaf kalau anda tidak keberatan, kami harus segera pergi.." Jongin berkata dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi.

"Hati – hati ya…" yeoja itu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan suami istri yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

*pak*

"Aduh!" Si yeoja memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hantaman ringan dari seseorang di belakangnya. "Kau ini! Ini rumah sakit.. Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu kami di rumah, kenapa kau malah datang ke sini hah?" Orang itu menanyai sang yeoja.

Si yeoja tersenyum lagi sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Haha.. aku kan sangat merindukanmu dan Joonmyunnie, Kyu.. Jadi aku langsung ke sini setelah sampai.." Ia menjelaskan.

Si namja yang dipanggil Kyu melihat ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah membatu. Ia menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, "Joonmyun!"

"Kyungsoo, Jongin sebaiknya kalian pergi menyelamatkan diri sebelum nenek sihir itu datang!" Joonmyun yang baru saja tersadar langsung berteriak histeris.

"Eeh? Nenek sihir? Mana nenek sihirnya?" Yeoja yang bernama JaeHa itu melihat ke segala arah.

"Yah! Kau Lee Jae Ha! Menjauh dariku.." Joonmyun yang menyadari keberadaan mimpi buruknya langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Myunnie.. Jangan mengacuhkanku.." JaeHa mendekat ke arahnya.

Setiap langkah ke depan Jaeha berarti selangkah mundur untuk Joonmyun, mereka terus melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka berkejar – kejaran layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun dan pengunjung rumah sakit pun hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tadi itu siapanya Joonmyun hyung?" Jongin bertanya pada istrinya yang sedang sibuk memakan es krim di tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Aku belum pernah melihatnya.." Kyungsoo, sang istri, menjawab singkat.

"Dia imut ya?" Si namja berkulit tan bertanya lagi yang dengan sukses membuat sang istri meliriknya tak suka.

"Aku lebih suka kau dengan Krystal ssi.." Ia berkata sarkatis.

Jongin yang tak bermaksud membawa topik pembicaraan ke arah itu langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat, "Ah aniya.. maksudku dia itu imut dan cocok dengan Joonmyun hyung.."

Kyungsoo menatapnya lagi, melihat muka Jongin yang memelas, "Arasseo.. aku juga berpikiran sama.." ia kemudian tersenyum. "Erm.. Jonginnie.."

"Neh?" Jongin yang merasa dipanggil langsung menyahut.

"Aku sepertinya.. itu.. aku.. masih lapar.." Kyungsoo dengan enggan mengatakan. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya Jongin tak keberatan jika ia meminta makan lagi. Ya, **LAGI**. Karena memang sebelum membeli es krim, mereka telah makan siang di sebuah restoran.

Jongin tersenyum, "Kau ingin makan apa, baby?"

"Itu! Aku ingin makan roti di sana.. baunya harum sekali.." Si namja bermata bulat berkata dengan riangnya.

"Oke.. ayo kesana.." Jongin menggandeng tangan istrinya menuju sebuah konter kue dalam mall itu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin yang terlebih dahulu duduk di dalah satu meja yang tersedia di depan konter dengan kopi di tangannya.

"Kau tak ingin mencicipi? Ini manis sekali ya Tuhan.." Kyungsoo memakan roti itu seakan sedang melakukan iklan.

Lagi – lagi Jongin tersenyum, "Kau makan saja sendiri.. Aku tak mau menjadi gendut sepertimu.." Ia memeletkan lidah ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku gendut.. Itu karena aku makan dua kali lebih banyak darimu Jongin.. dan itu untuk anakmu.." Kyungsoo berkata dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang masih terisi penuh dengan roti yang dimakannya, membuat sang suami tertawa melihatnya.

Kyungsoo mendecih sebal dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedangkan Jongin meminum kopinya yang mulai dingin. Matanya tak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat imut saat memakan roti – roti itu, sampai ia menemukan seseorang yang berada tak jauh di belakang Kyungsoo. "Taemin hyung!" ia berteriak memanggil namja yang menurutnya bernama Taemin.

Namja berambut blonde yang sedang membawa sebuah tas belanja yang Jongin yakin pasti berisi sepatu itu menoleh ke arahnya. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok Jongin. Dengan segera ia mendekat ke meja di mana Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Kkamjong! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama ya?" Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Jongin balas memeluknya, "Itu salahmu! Kenapa kau jarang pulang ke Korea.."

"Aish.. aku ini seorang pelatih tari professional.. tidak bisa seenaknya saja meninggalkan pekerjaanku.." Taemin membela diri.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang sekarang?" Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Krystal.." Namja yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya mejawab dengan berat.

Mendengar nama Krystal disebut oleh teman Jongin itu membuat Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua tersedak. _"Eeh.. dia mengenal Krystal ssi?"_

"Baby.. minumlah ini.." Dengan sigap Jongin membantu Kyungsoo minum dan menepuk – nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Ah.. maafkan aku.. aku tak menyadari ada istrimu di sini, Jongin.." Taemin langsung membungkuk meminta maaf saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah hyung.." Jongin kembali duduk di kursinya setelah Kyungsoo berhenti terbatuk. "Jadi dia memberi tahumu tentang kami?"

Taemin mengangguk, "Dia terdengar begitu sedih.. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya.."

"Setelah yang kami lakukan padamu kau masih menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"_Ya Tuhan, apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan?" _Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati_._

Terlihat Taemin sedang mengatur nafasnya, "Aku menyayanginya jauh sebelum aku mengenalkan kalian berdua.. Memang sakit saat aku mengetahui kalian bersama.. Tapi aku tak bisa membenci kalian.. kau yang pada dasarnya adalah teman kecilku dan dia adalah yeoja yang dari awal sudah memiliki hatiku.."

"Maafkan aku.. Aku dulu tak mengetahui kalau kau menyukainya.. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah aku bersama dengannya.." Jongin berkata lirih.

"_Oh.. Jonginnie meminta maaf dengan mudahnya.."_ Kyungsoo membatin lagi.

Taemin tersenyum lembut, "Sudahlah.. semuanya sudah berlalu kan.. dan lagi sekarang dia sedang sendiri.. mungkin ini saatnya aku menunjukkan perasaanku padanya.."

"Kumohon buat ia mengerti kalau yang kulakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita semua.." Jongin menatap Taemin baik – baik, kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan digenggamnya erat.

"Ahh.. aku mengerti.. semoga saja aku bisa mendapatkannya kali ini.." Taemin berharap.

"Aku akan mendoakanmu, Taemin ssi.. Hwaiting!" Tiba – tiba Kyungsoo bicara. Pribadinya yang dulu kembali perlahan.

Kedua namja yang melihat wajahnya yang serius dengan tangan kanan mengepal ke atas untuk menyemangati Taemin, tertawa lepas.

"_Hah? Memangnya aku salah ya?" _Kyungsoo yang menjadi obyek tertawa mereka, bingung sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Baby memangnya kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang tidur dalam dekapannya, seperti kemarin malam.

Sang istri, Kyungsoo, mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Emm, boleh aku tahu?" Jongin mulai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang.

"Kalau anaknya perempuan.. namanya InSoo.. kalau ia laki – laki, namanya JongSoo.." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan malas.

"Lalu menurutmu anak ini adalah laki – laki atau perempuan?" Jongin bertanya lagi, membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan badannya tak nyaman.

"Aku yakin ia adalah seorang perempuan.." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Baby-" belum sempat Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo langsung berkata, "sepatah kata lagi kau bicara, kau keluar.."

Jongin yang mendengarnya kaget. Kyungsoo yang biasanya manis, kenapa bisa mengeluarkan kata – kata seperti itu. Karena tak ingin meninggalkan istrinya itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan memandangi wajah damai istrinya saat tidur.

Saat ia akan menyusul Kyungsoo memasuki alam mimpi, ia dapat merasakan sebuah Jari sedang bermain – main dengan pipinya. Sontak ia membuka mata dan menemui Kyungsoo sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa baby?" Jongin langsung bertanya.

"Aku ingin makan nasi goreng.." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin melihat ke arah jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini, biar aku belikan.."

Lalu kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo selanjutnya membuat Jongin seperti berhenti bernafas, "Bukan! Aku ingin kau yang membuatnya, Jonginnie.."

"_Apa dia bilang? Aku memasak? Demi Tuhan aku tidak ingin rumah ini kebakaran.." _Jongin berteriak dalam pikirannya.

**. . .**

A/N: Finally an update~ Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama. Terakhir update dua bulan lalu bukan ya? Hehe~ sampe lupa. Sebagai permintaan maafnya aku kasih gif kaisoo kissing deh! tumblr_mah8czKGkK1rrfdkwo1_ :p  
Terus juga expect ini . /d1ce348af7a7cb6d569dc40c4cf6 0600/tumblr_mgppvhL2Ga1r7fruoo1_ di beberapa chappie ke depan.. ^^

_**Review Corner**_

**LeeKim,** belum tamat kok, masih panjang.. hehe.. iya AFF tu asianfanfics, banyak ff exo keren di sana! ^^ makasih ya~ ini lanjutannya..

**Tiikaaa,** eh iya, ga pa pa.. ^^ aku tahu menderitanya punya tugas menumpuk.. haha.. tenang aja, krystal bukan penganggu kok, noh kan udah ada Taetaem~ ^^

**Kimimaki,** ah iya.. akhirnya.. kai sadar juga.. iya ini ada OC namanya JaeHa buat nemenin bapak Suho..^^

**mrs. ChoiKyu,** wadoh, pake syukuran segala.. :D iya, aku uda pikir – pikir ga akan ada yang mati.. trus itu Krystalnya juga uda ditinggalin ma Kai.. ^^

**TAO bbuingbbuing,** eh iya ga apa apa.. ^^ fic ini ada yang baca aja aku udah bersyukur kok.. aku juga seneng emak Soo akhirnya bisa tersenyum.. :D

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics,** ini udah dibuat bersatu KaiSoo nya.. ^^

**Septaaa,** masih TBC kok Sep! ^^ ini lanjutannya~

**creepyJIRA,** ini udah update.. ^^ iya mesti dund! Emak Soo mah manis nya udah jos gandos deh! :D

**yuliafebry,** hehe, yang ini tambah lebih sweetty3.. iya, di AFF ficnya hamper semua pake , tapi kemarin kau sempet nemu ada yang pake bahasa juga..

**aoora,** mianhae~ gag bisa kebut – kebutan update nya~ =_= /peyuk balik/

**Guest,** Alhamdulillah bapak uda sadar.. ;A; Mianhae kemarin gag bisa cepet – cepet update..

**umi elf teukie,** haha~ iya, Alhamdulillah ya bapak Kai akhirnya tobat.. ^^ simpen lagi gih pisaunya.. :p

**Chanyeol's GF,** mianhae gag bisa cepet – cepet.. ini lanjutannya..

**Hisayuchi,** sumpah saya ketiwi lhu baca komen kamu~ hedeuh! Tenang aja, bapak Suho di sini milik saya.. Jadi gag mungkin sama emak Soo.. :p ahh, terimakasih atas pengertiannya.. /peyuk erat/

**JongKkamjongin,** ah mianhae ya, yang chapter ini malah lama banget updatenya.. =_= Lolz, saya juga sukanya KaiSoo.. tapi saya gag benci KaiStal kok.. malah seneng lihat mereka bareng.. hehe~ ^^v

**Reita,** Insya Allah akan jadi happy ending ~ ^^

**finaChoi56,** eh mianhae ya, tapi saya gag begitu hafal panghuni ffn (kecuali para author), penname kamu sebelumnya apa? Jangan benci saya lhu ya kalau saya lupa.. jeongmal mianhae~ /bows/ eh beneran jangan benci saya lhu ya? Ntar gag saya kenalin sama anaknya KaiSoo lhu.. ;A;

**Kim Hyunshi,** eh jangan bawa lay di sini.. nanti saya dimarahi duizzhang lhu~ Tenang aja si Suho gag bakal sendiri.. dia ma saya noh~ :p

**Gembul,** iya sama – sama~ ^^ makasih juga udah mau baca dan review..

**Joy'ers312,** haha.. udah cukup nyesek – nyeseknya, mulai sekarang siapin diri buat kena diabetes aja.. :D

**BumBumJin,** wadoh minta balon pula.. entar deh nunggu bapak Kai pulang yak… ^^

**Nadya,** belum end kok.. /peyuk balik/ :D

**Jongdaessi,** okesip~ ^^

**Maya D.O Luhanni, **ni anak komennya mesti sukses buat aye ketiwi nih~ bener – bener gag jelas.. :D bakalan happy ending kok~ tenang aja.. kasian banget ya thehunni jadi korban kegagjelasan kamu.. ^^v

**Aetherion Vienna,** enggak kok.. Joonmyun tahu tempatnya.. dari awal juga ia udah tahu kalo Soo gag bakal suka ma dia.. and krystal gag bakal ngapa – ngapain Kyungsoo~

**TAO bbuingbbuing,** wadohh komen lagi~ mian ya, ini pasti karena saya yang gag cepet – cepet update ni~ =_=

**Kyungier,** eww.. ingusnya noh.. :D ini udah panjang banget lhu.. gag pernah buat satu chapter sepanjang ini kalo gag oneshot.. udah cukup kan?

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan,** kelilipan yak ok kedip – kedip? Haha~ belum kok~ ini belum end~ ^^

**Deathglare,** jinjjayo? Baca kilat? Ah makasih~ /sini tak peyuk/ :3 eh di chap ini ada adegan di ranjang nya lagi lhu.. :D

**Kyeoptaegyo,** /kasih tisu/ jangan nangis lagi ya.. penderitaan emak udah berakhir kok~ ^^

**chocoDOnutKRISpy,** annyeong~ ^^ eh soalnya aku mau kasih NC juga aku awkward nulis smut pake bahasa.. jadi ya gini aja~ anyways ngaku deh! Kamu juga add AFF ku kan~ #plakkk haha..

**Guest,** ehh? Iya makasih.. ini udah dilanjut.. ^^

** ,** ini udah dilanjut sayang.. ^^

**kyeoptaegyo, **komen lagi dah! :D Iya ini lanjutannya~

**qikeys,** ah mianhae~ serasa beruang kutub ini saya~ =_=" #abaikan ini lanjutannya~ ^^

**SaranghaeKaiDO,** enggak kok.. Krystal gag bakal nyelakain emak Soo.. ^^

**lee in young,** ini dia lanjutannya.. mian nunggu lama.. =_=

**kathy,** haha~ udah gag ada lagi nyesek – nyesek kan~ mulai sekarang saya akan menulis fluff~ :3

**Lee Dong Hwa,** wadoh jadi malu.. pinjem jempol sape tuh neng? :D tapi makasih~

**choi farah,** iya ini udah di update~ ^^

**DevilFujoshi,** mianhae~ gag akan jadi sad ending ni ff~ =_=

**Guest,** jeongmal? /kasih tisu/ =_=

**BabySuLayDo,** namanya juga kkamjong.. hihi.. iya ini udah lanjut~ ^^

**Lalawidputri,** eh makasih lhu udah mau komen di setiap chap.. ;A; Lolz! I do feel the same whenever I write those scenes.. :p thankies sangat, babe~ ^^

**Guest,** iya ini udah lanjut..^^

Sekali lagi saya mau bilang terima kasih atas semua cinta yang telah kalian berikan.. ;A; (alay bener lu cha!) **finaChoi56**, jangan marah sama saya lhu ya.. :3 dan itu.. Daripada manggil manggil thor atau min, mendingan panggil sayanya acha atau zhee aja yah. Biar enak di denger~ ^^ Akhir kata, wassalam~


End file.
